Juha Weirwight
Juha Weirwight is a ghoul of European origin living in the 11th ward. He works in an organic chemistry lab during the day, though is becoming increasingly more involved in Aogiri activities, especially after receiving his own lab in the main base. Appearance Everyday attire consists of a starched, long white lab coat at work with a short sleeve collared shirt and khakis underneath. Casual wear tends to be shorts with lots of pockets (even in winter) and tacky science themed t-shirts. In winter, he has a long grey pea coat with yet more excessive numbers of pockets. While hunting or interacting with other ghouls, he wears a shorter, tattered version of his standard lab coat with the sleeves torn off and frayed at the edges. Due to use, the lab coat is more of a muddy brown than the standard white (useful considering what he’s doing in it). He keeps the lab coat open but has no other shirt, instead preferring to wear loud ties with obnoxious prints over his bare chest. Wears glasses with no lenses for “fashion’s sake”. Tall and thin with no notable musculature. Sandy brown hair that is almost always at shoulder length because he’s too lazy and distracted to keep it more clean cut. Ties it back in a ponytail during hunts. Sharp facial features with a large but narrow, pointed nose and somewhat devious looking eyes. Has the remains of a rather severe chemical burn on his left forearm and hand that never regenerated properly causing it to look pockmarked with spots of dark brown and red on his otherwise frighteningly pale skin. Consequently, he tends to wear a pair of long black rubber gloves when he hunts until he’s certain that the victim is alone and dead. Mask is a full face type mask with a jack-o’-lantern-like face pattern, though the mouth curves upward in a vicious sneer along the left side. Mask itself is white with lines of blue paint at the top resembling cracks in the surface. Screws and nails of varying sizes stick out of it in various places. Personality Outgoing in a strange sort of way. Puts on a good show as the agreeable scientist at work and interacts in an amiable if somewhat eccentric manner with other ghouls unless threatened. Thinks of humans as no more important than common lab rats and takes an interest in Aogiri due to their goal of ghoul supremacy, presumably believing that Aogiri victory will allow him to experiment to his heart’s content. Harvests what he needs to eat from humans, generally by taking “unimportant” chunks of flesh or one limb, then tests various compounds on the rest, usually while the person is still alive. Deeply analytical and logical to the extreme, rarely showing emotion beyond scientific curiosity and the excitement of discovery. He is not actually emotionless, merely preferring to keep them as close to himself as possible. Hates using contractions and will always omit them from his speech. Tends to speak in terse, shortened sentences when not at work. Abilities and Powers Due to heavy self-experimentation, Juha's kagune has become "malleable" at the cost of stunting other aspects of his growth. This malleability allows him to mentally shapeshift and/or detach a segment of his bikaku kagune, allowing it to retain that shape for up to 10 minutes at which point it reverts to a pile of RC cells. This shapeshifted form retains the color, texture, and general characteristics of the object,but his ability to replicate very fine detail is still developing. In the most common example, he uses it to form a replica of himself or a human, acting as a lure or a decoy. While using this ability, the detached portion is essentially inert and useless until consumed and recycled to the kakuhou. His bikaku’s remaining combat abilities decrease proportionally to the amount of it used in the detachment. Increased ranks will increase the size and power of his default bikaku as well as give him greater depth in its shapeshifting. Currently, it cannot be changed into a form useful for combat. Development One-shots * Transcript of Experiment #0086 * A Puzzling Lunch * Passing Ships * Transcript of Experiment #0121: Confusion Serum * An Unsightly Experiment Part 1 *The Royal Key - Juha returns from Germany, fully capable of producing OEGs. Arcs/RPs * Aogiri - The No Eyed King * Licking the Wounds * The Season of Giving * Arc Wrap-up - Raiding the Railroad * Trip to the Treehouse Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Characters Category:Bikakus